


En ropa formal

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [19]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Thomas Grayson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Lo entendía. Realmente lo comprendía. Imposible no poseer empatía con la situación; Thomas, su adorado hijo, había sido obligado a usar un pequeño traje con corbatín para una de las galas que presentaba Bruce Wayne en uno de los salones más grandes de toda la ciudad, obviando, uno de sus edificios propios. Todo se trataba de la nueva apertura de la Biblioteca... Todd. Por eso mismo no pudo negarse a la invitación ofrecida.





	En ropa formal

Lo entendía. Realmente lo comprendía. Imposible no poseer empatía con la situación; Thomas, su adorado hijo, había sido obligado a usar un pequeño traje con corbatín para una de las galas que presentaba Bruce Wayne en uno de los salones más grandes de toda la ciudad, obviando, uno de sus edificios propios. Todo se trataba de la nueva apertura de la Biblioteca... Todd. Por eso mismo no pudo negarse a la invitación ofrecida.

Seguiría apareciendo como muerto, pero nadie le recordaba y bien solo podría asistir como la pareja del hijo mayor de Wayne. Por supuesto, Tommy estaba cordialmente invitado.

El problema era que tanto padre como hijo... no eran completamente fans de los trajes de gala. Jason había utilizado varios a lo largo de su vida, siempre deshaciéndose de las corbatas y corbatines, pero luego soportándolos cuando debía de dar una buena imagen; admitía que una que otra desanudaba un poco la corbata y finalmente solo se vestía de esa forma porque a Dick le gustaba verlo... pero solo cuando era necesario.

Thomas había aceptado la camiseta de manga corta, el pantalón, los tirantes, los zapatitos de charol y que le peinaran de esa manera tan poco agraciada. Pero cuando fue el momento del corbatín, fue una batalla. Jason no intervino, comprendía lo que estaba padeciendo su pequeño niño, pero no batallaría contra su pareja.

Desde lejos le deseo suerte a su retoño en manos del poderoso Nightwing y súper Alfred.

Y ahora en la gala, su hijo había negado rotundamente apartarse de su lado. Primero manteniéndolo agarrado de su pierna izquierda, ocultándose tras suyo como si fuera un conejillo en medio de un predial repleto de animales salvajes. Y sí, eran salvajes. Ya muchas se habían acercado a conocer al nieto del magnate, pellizcarle las mejillas, llenarle de besos que eran limpiados con paños húmedos y tratos cariñosos que Thomas deseaba repudiar porque no eran de su familia.

Se quedó finalmente al lado del que no quería acaparar la atención desde una columna mientras bebía una copa de champagne: Él.

— **Me quiero ir.**

— **Solo una hora más.** —Susurra contra la cabecilla de su niño, quien ha terminado exigiéndole estar en brazos y ocultarse de la vista de otros.

Jason le siente empatía. Porque él muchas veces deseo hacer eso mismo Bruce, pero siempre terminaba en las cocinas acompañando a Alfred y robando una que otra merienda... Oh, eso sería una buena idea.

— **¿Quieres escapar de aquí?**  —Sus ojos chocan con los de Thomas, quien curioso, infantil y ansioso asiente sin demora. Acompañará a papá donde sea, mientras se aleje de ese lugar.

 

* * *

 

Richard no podía creerlo. Había estado saludando al comisionado, porque no solo era un deber, era un hombre al cual respetaba desde que era un niño, y bueno... sería de mala educación llevarse mal con el que una vez en el pasado fue su suegro. Pero regresando al tema... ¡Había perdido de vista a su 2x1! Sabía que, aunque Thomas se pareciera mucho a él, también tendría cosas que le recordaban a Jason.

Sus hermosos rulos.

Y sus magníficas escapadas.

— **Están en la cocina.**  —Es lo que dice Cassandra mientras pasa a su lado, del brazo de Stephanie, riendo suave.

Se dirige allí y sí, allí estaban. Corbata y corbatín desechos, botones sueltos, cabellos revueltos y las manos sucias (De su hijo) de comer bocadillos dulces. Jason habla tan campante con Alfred, el encargado de que todo salga bien en las cocinas y Thomas roba los chocolates, queso con jamón y huevos rellenos posibles para comerlos en su diminuta boca.

Suspira... vaya familia se ha ganado.


End file.
